This invention relates generally to electrical interconnections between circuit elements and, more particularly, to a connector with terminals having both insulation-piercing and pin-receiving contacts.
Terminals with insulation-piercing contacts are, of course, well known. Such a terminal is shown, for example, in FIG. 10 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,058 to Friend. The terminal disclosed by Friend also has spaced arms that are well adapted to receive individual leads but have not been found adequate for use with fixed, conductive pins.